


secret admirer

by MarinetteButterfly



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 21:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinetteButterfly/pseuds/MarinetteButterfly
Summary: Raven has had a secret admirer for two years it's time for the secret to be unfold - a little cheesy valetine one-shot BBRae fluff ; maybe will be added multiple chapters . if you readers even guests vote for it to have more cause I personally love multiple chapters :) - gifted to : dld51 in here artbyella 14 , mieggs and yourchaton on Instagram





	secret admirer

**Author's Note:**

> Changeling ( beast boy ) and Raven 19 , cyborg and Night Wing ( Robin ) 21 , Starfire 20

Raven opened her eyes, smelling a strong scent of lavender and rose; her favorite flowers. She jumped off her bed, on her honey table was a white vase with a red heart on it; in the vase was filled with lavender and blue roses.

Raven blushed, picking a rose and inhaling it's scent; young empath smiled as she picked up the letter near the vase. On the note was written a beautiful poem:

-Good morning my love, my demonic angel

who is beautiful in every angle

my soul, my thought

the empath that has stolen all my heart

happy day of love, I wish you were mine

so we could go to a date on valentine-

Raven attached the paper to her chest, sighing passionately. It had been 2 years, she had a secret admirer for 2 years! she remembered the day clearly; she had just got a new phone when a unknown number texted her:

"Hi beautiful" those were the first words, Young demoness answered "I'm sorry I think you have the wrong number." the next answer, made her heart pump a little faster; it made her get filled with doubt and fear yet also really flattered "Aren't you Raven Roth? the teen titan who stole my heart?"

They kept texting, he declared himself G-man, wanting his real name to be a secret; he sent her gifts and wrote her poems. After months he recorded his voice, singing her songs with his ukulele; songs that were all about her.

Even then she couldn't fully trust him after what happened with Malchior. And the other thing was, she already was madly in love with someone else; even though she thought she'd never have a chance with him.

She never thought that would happen, but she was in love with the green changeling; he had stole her heart. Saving her, helping her, trusting her and telling her about himself; she fell for him more and more everyday.

At first, she just brushed it off as a small childish crush. But then it began to blossom into something more. She caught herself stealing looks at the young shape shifter when he wasn't watching, admiring him in ways only someone who was more than a friend would.

Raven looked at herself in the mirror, braiding her hair with a Dutch Braid; wearing a red ankle boot and a knee long, blue sun dress with red heart pattern on the edge of it's skirt, small hearts covering the edge from side to side, back and front one after another; she put her purple phone in her pocket. Young empath walked to the hallway hearing a familiar soft melody:

"I wish I could tell you

the truth of me

but If I did...

you would hate what you see..."

Song stopped, the melody still on; Raven's heart Raced, it was the voice of her secret admirer, singing the song SHE admired the most. Young empath softly walked closer to the couch with out making a noise, where the source of the song was; dark sorceress froze when she saw who was on the couch.

"I don't know why...

I don't know how...

but I fell deep in love with you..."

It was changeling, a wooden ukulele in his hands; he was playing the most beautiful and soft melody. it was even more beautiful in real life than in the phone; her heart Raced, her cheeks bursting into flames, it was him, the Changeling was her secret admirer.

She couldn't believe it, the person she loved, loved her back; she sat on the couch, jade skinned teen was so lost in the music he was playing, he wasn't aware of her arrival.

"oh... how I dig your indigo eyes...

how I'm love with your beautiful smiles..."

He wasn't wearing his uniform. He was wearing a orange shirt, leaving the buttons on his chest open revealing his masculine chest; Changeling also had a red and black sneakers and black trousers on. his hair was long, messy and until his shoulder; front of his hair was almost until his eyebrows.

Raven couldn't stop staring at him, he had changed a lot since he joined the team; he wasn't the goofy short, 16 years old childish changeling anymore.

Green shape shifter had changed his alias to Changeling , even though he was still called beast boy in the tower and with the doom patrol some times . he had became much taller , finally normal for a 19 years old , if Raven hadn't grown taller herself she would've been barley until his shoulder ; but luckily she had grown , and even then she was only until his neck .

he had became more masculine , his body , his voice ; even though he and cyborg were still the pranksters . Over the years, his personality had matured as well, much to the sorceress' relief. He was still the same tofu-loving, video game-playing, joke-telling changeling , but his humor had changed drastically and his hyper nature had leveled out, making him , in Raven's opinion , less aggravating and actually funny at times . His jokes and punch lines held more depth and Raven found it harder and harder for her to control herself when he was on a roll .

" you stole my heart...

I can't get it back... "

changeling had stole her heart , just like she had his ; young empath closed her eyes , enjoying the melody .

" you are so amazing...

oh... you make my mind blank... "

Raven picked her phone from her pocket , texting her not so secret anymore admirer " hey, G-man "

" cause my heart beats fast , with your thought

I'm madly in love with you , Raven Roth

you-"

beast boy stopped the song and picked up his phone " Oo ! I have a message " a smile appeared on his Face as he started typing " hey beauty " Raven smirked "I don't want you to give me any other gifts this valentine like always " Raven saw beast boy's eyes widen " why not ? " Raven scooched closer , turning green changeling's head to herself , a soft smile on her face ; she leaned closer " cause it's my turn to give you a gift " she said softly .

young changeling blushed , Raven scratched behind his ears , making him purr ; she whispered in his ears " I give you all my heart " young shape shifter stared at her in shock ; his eyes widened , after seconds a soft smile appeared on his face " I already gave you mine... " Raven locked her hands around his neck " you should know, ... I always loved you Gar... "

" Really ?! " young empath nodded ; beast boy shoved his head through her hair , he inhaled the scent of her violet hair " your hair is silky soft, and smells like lavender " Raven giggled , Beast boy smiled softly , gazing at her and gently pulling her closer for a kiss .

Her eyes rolled up in her head and her toes curled ; Raven pressed herself closer to him and her arms gripped him tighter . Only the soft, sweet taste of his lips mattered, only the warm safety of his arms around her was real .

When their lips met, a thousand fireworks burst inside each of their chests. It felt right, kissing each other like this , like they had finally found a piece to fill a gap in their hearts they hadn't even known was there . In that moment, nothing else existed. It was just them and all of their emotions, mashing together to form something beautiful and indescribable. Their lips moved perfectly together and each felt a thousand butterflies fluttering within their stomachs as they held each other in their arms ; Everything around her faded away, irrelevant and unimportant .

they finally broke the kiss , gazing at each other breathless ; they took a deep breath , saying together as their hearts was still Racing " that ... that was my first kiss " young empath and the changeling stared at each other and chuckled ; green shape shifter rose up on his feet " wait here "

after a few minutes he returned with a black box in his hands ; he sat near Raven , giving it to her . a peach pink blush covered young empath's cheek " th-thanks , but I said you didn't need to give me a gift for valentine " changeling put his hand on hers , opening the box " it's not for valentine " he said softly " it's for you "

in the box was two necklaces , lockets shaped like half hearts that matched each other perfectly ; a green one written " BB " on It in beautiful black letters , and the other was purple written " Rae " on it with the same hand writing .

green changeling grabbed the green necklace and held it toward Raven ; his cheeks were now dark red , he said shyly " Raven ... will you ... be my girlfriend ? "

young empath didn't hesitate " yes " she said , bending her head for him to put the necklace on for her ; changeling wore the other half . he attached the lockets " BBRae " they both said softly , Raven gazed into her boyfriend's eyes " I love it , it's beautiful " green shape shifter brushed her hair away from her face, saying softly " not as beautiful as the young lady wearing it " Raven blushed .

beast boy grabbed Raven's locket and opened it " you can put a picture in it " he said with his regular childish smile ; young empath landed a soft kiss on his lips " so ... want to go out ? " Beast boy kissed her forehead " sure , where ever you want "

" I want to go to valentine festival with my boyfriend " she said with a wide smile on her face .

* * *

changeling and Raven were walking , young empath's hand hooped around her boyfriend's arm , her head on his shoulder ; suddenly a flying pink thing hit them , making them fall on the ground .

green shape shifter rose up on his feet , looking at his girlfriend grunting on the ground ; he sat on his knees , saying softly " Rae Rae ... are you okay ? " Raven robbed her head " I think " changeling grabbed Raven's hand , helping her stand up .

" oh changeling and Raven , I am truly sorry for the accident . me and dick were playing the Game of tag " the pink " thing " turned out to be the alien princess who also was Raven's best friend and night wing's fiancé ; she was wearing a red basic shaped dress , black high heels and had curled her hair .

Raven didn't hear Starfire's voice as she spotted a scar on her boyfriend's cheek " you have a scar , does it hurt ? "

" it burns a little " changeling said as he rubbed his cheek ; Raven said softly with a baby voice " here baby , let me kiss it better " she leaned closer and kissed his cheek several times ; changeling chuckled and pushed Raven gently " Rae , it tickles "

" are you to on , a date !? " they finally realized starfire being there , jade skinned teen grabbed Raven's hand and said blushing " not just dating ... she's my girlfriend "

at that very moment night wing arrived running , he touched Starfire's shoulder " your it ! " he said cheerfully , he was wearing a red T-shirt with yellow flames , black leather pants and red sneakers ; he didn't have his mask , revealing his blue eyes . seeing changeling and Raven , he froze " you guys are on a date ?! " he said shocked .

starfire flew high , loudly and filled with joy " not just that , they are a couple ! " night wing's eyes widened " since when? " Raven hooped her hand around changeling's arm " since this morning " she rose on her toes and kissed him on the cheeks ; jade skinned shape shifter shoved his hand through Raven's hair , pulling her for a kiss .

night wing and starfire looked at each other with wide eyes ; starfire walked toward them and said happily " would you join us in the game of tag ? "

* * *

changeling ran away from the floating half demon girl who was following him , he laughed " you'll never get me " Raven landed on the ground , running toward him on foot " you better watch out cause I- whoa!" Raven tripped and fell on her knees , she groaned ; jade skinned shape shifter return , sitting on his knees near Raven " Babe ... you okay ? "

" haven't been better " young empath said with a smirk as she hit her boyfriend " your it ! " she laughed , changeling frowned " playing dirty ; huh ? " he pulled Raven's head closer , kissing her ; Raven shivered , her body numbed .

" your it ! " jade skinned teen said as he rose on his feet , hit Raven and Ran away , Raven smirked and yelled as she followed her boyfriend " Garfield logan ! come back here right now ! "

changeling was running away when a girl appeared in front of him ; she had brown hair and green eyes , wearing a red T-shirt and white skirt . she giggled " hi ! you're changeling right ? "

" um... yeah ? "

girl hooped her hand around his arm " I'm your number one fan " she said with a flirty tone ; changeling chuckled " no you're not "

" Gar ... where are you ? here little changeling " young empath said with threatening and playful voice as she entered where changeling was ; seeing him with another girl , she frowned , teleporting herself in front of him . she grew two extra eyes that shined in red , she yelled with a demonic voice " MINE ! "

changeling chuckled again , kissing back of Raven's hair and inhaling her scent " she is " the girl Ran away , half demon girl turned around " your mine now , don't forget that " green shape shifter smiled as he leaned in for a kiss " I won't "

* * *

that night when cyborg came back from titans east after his date with bumble bee , he froze as he opened the door " what in the world ?! " he yelled . Raven was on changeling's lap , kissing his lips ; they broke the kiss " we're a couple " changeling said calmly . young empath yawned " Gar... carry me too my room , i'm tired " she said , hooping her arms around her boyfriend's neck ; changeling smiled " sure thing Rae Rae "

they went to Raven's room , cyborg still staring at them ; half robot man asked the other couple of the team " what happened when I was gone ? " they shrugged , having no idea themselves .

the next morning the BBRae couple explained everything .

the end

* * *

**_well ... this was a little promised valentine one-shot for my bff on Instagram : artbyella_14 , miette and yourchaton_ **

**_and in fanfiction.net :_ ** _**dld51** _

_**hope you liked it guys don't forget to comment on it ; it's a valentine's day gift for my favorite people ;)** _

_**happy valentine** _


End file.
